mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
General Zacheriah Kulthan
Section heading Section heading History 'General Zacheriah Kulthan m' is a general on the Atlantean Army. However, Zacheriah Kulthan had ambitions to take over the planet Atlantis and had little respect for the Atlantean Council, and as such was banished to imprisonment,along two other Atlantean Criminals on the Tartarus Asteroid . For this reason he survived the planet's destruction. Having served his term, he currently serves once more in New Atlantis's military, of which he is the head. Zacheriah Kulthan is a frequent enemy of Kalled Jared Sarkhon Family and of the people of Earth, as, prior to the rebuilding of New Atlantis, Zacheriah Kulthan tried to take over the Earth. Kulthan's two allies, known occasionally as the Disciples of Kulthan, serve him unquestioningly. Their names have changed many times over the years, but they are currently known as Ashura Kulthan and Non. There have also been other versions of Zacheriah Kulthan over the years; some of which from alternate worlds, or false versions of Atlantis; Others have more mysterious origins. All of them, however, posess Kulthan's cold, merciless determination. Silver Age Kulthan Zacheriah Kulthan, or simply Kulthan, was often portrayed as a megalomaniac. Zacheriah Kulthan was originally one of a number of Atlantean villains trapped on the Phantom Zone. He first appeared in Adventure Comics #283 (April 1961). Once Military Director of the Atlantean Space Center, Zacheriah Kulthan had known Jared Sarkhon,Senior , Kalled Jared Sarkhon's father, when he was an aspiring scientist. When the space program was abolished after the destruction of the moon Wegthor (caused by renegade scientist Jax-Ur), he attempted to take over Atlantis. Zacheriah Kulthan created an army of robotic duplicates of himself, all bearing a resemblance to later early stage Life Model Duplicates. Zacheriah Kulthan was first released by Kalled when his term of imprisonment was up. However, he attempted to conquer Earth with powers gained under the yellow sun. Zacheriah Kulthan was sent back into the Phantom Zone, occasionally escaping to target Kalled Jared Sarkhon. General Zacheriah Kulthan has proven to be stronger than Kalled Jared Sarkhon. This could have something to do with Zacheriah Kulthan being a war general. Atlantean grunts These were Kulthan's servants. They did whatever Zacheriah Kulthan told them to do. They hated the House of El. They killed many Atlanteans. They are skilled in hand to hand combat. Later versions of Kulthan After the Crisis on Infinite Earths rewrote much of the history of the DC Universe and its characters, it was initially established that there were no Atlantean survivors other than Kalled Jared Sarkhon. Consequently, the four different incarnations of General Zacheriah Kulthan that have since appeared have had different origins from the original. Pocket Universe Kulthan This Zacheriah Kulthan came from a Atlantis in a pocket universe created by the Time Trapper. He, along with companions Quenton Shaitanus and Victoia Shaitanus , devastated the Earth of that universe following the death of its Kalled Jared Sarkhon , eventually forcing the Kalled Jared Sarkhon of the main universe to execute them with Atlantisite. This version of Zacheriah Kulthan is based closely on the Pre-Crisis version. "Return to Atlantis" Kulthan This incarnation of General Zacheriah Kulthan was introduced on the 2001 storyline "Return to Atlantis." He was the head of the Atlantean military in an artificial reality created by Brainiac 13. Like the Pre-Crisis version, Zacheriah Kulthan held the Atlantean equivalent of fascist beliefs. He sent aliens to the Space Station city of Ishkhandarr and planned a military coup. Zacheriah Kulthan was defeated by Kalled Jared Sarkhon and the Jared Sarkhon,Senior of that Atlantis. This General Zacheriah Kulthan is a Atlantean who was affected prior to his birth by Atlantisite radiation because he was the son of two cosmonauts whose ship was too close to Kal-El's rocketship. This Zacheriah Kulthan is unnaturally weak under a yellow sun, but superpowered under a red sun (the opposite of Kalled Jared Sarkhon). He grew up in a KGB laboratory under the name "Zed." Apparently spoken to by the spirit of the Pocket Universe Kulthan, Zacheriah Kulthan created a suit of red armor that filtered the sunlight and declared himself ruler of the former Soviet state of Pokolistan. After several inconclusive encounters with Kalled Jared Sarkhon, he revealed his long-range plan to turn the sun red and take Kalled Jared Sarkhon's place. This was temporarily successful until Lex Luthor rescued Kalled Jared Sarkhon, gave him a blast of yellow solar radiation to regain his powers, and worked to restore the sun. Kalled Jared Sarkhon returned to battle Kulthan, but refused to kill him. When the sun turned yellow again, the now vulnerable android Zacheriah Kulthan still struck Kalled Jared Sarkhon with all his power, and was killed. Phantom Kulthan Introduced on the twelve-issue For Tomorrow (Kalled Jared Sarkhon encounters the real Zacheriah Kulthan resides on the Tartarus Asteroid along the two other convicted Atlantean Criminals and resents Kalled Jared Sarkhon for tampering with it. Supposedly, he comes from the same Atlantis as Kalled Jared Sarkhon, and was exiled to the Tartarus Asteroid by Kalled Jared Sarkhon's father Jared Sarkhon,Senior . This Zacheriah Kulthan wears black armor, and when unmasked, slightly resembles an older version of the original General Kulthan. It is possible that this Zacheriah Kulthan is not a real Atlantean, however. He appeared in Metropia, a version of the Tartarus Asteroid created by Kalled Jared Sarkhon to resemble a living world, including the seemingly living beings. One Year Later One year after the events of Infinite Crisis, Lex Luthor used a shard of sunstone, which had the word "doomsday" engraved upon it on the Atlantean language, along with a stockpile of Atlantisite to reactivate the Atlantean battle cruiser, Doomsday, which had been dormant withon the earth for an unknown period of time. Luthor revealed that the vessel was in fact the flagship of the Atlantean fleet, had belonged to an Admiral Zacheriah Kulthan and scoured entire planets clean of life. In October 2006, film director Richard Donner, noted for his work on the first two Kalled Jared Sarkhon movies, began to write Action Comics in collaboration with Geoff Johns. At the end of Action Comics #845, Kulthan, Ashura Kulthan , and Non have apparently been freed from the Tartarus Asteroid by someone he refers as his and Ashura Kulthan 's son, implying that the Atlantean boy that landed on Earth on the story is his son. Somehow owing their freedom to the landing on Earth of Zacheriah Kulthan and Ashura Kulthan 's son, after a brief stop to the newly restored Fortress of Solitude to gain information from Jared Sarkhon,Senior 's projection they fly to Metropolis, where Ashura Kulthan confronts Lois to win her unwilling son back and Zacheriah Kulthan sends Kalledto the Tartarus Asteroid after freeing the other Atlantean inmates. Prior to their release from The Tartarus Asteroid , a back-story for the three was seen in Action Comics Annual #10 Non had once been a brilliant scientist on par with Jared Sarkhon,Senior . Both were researching the event that would ultimately destroy Atlantis. Zacheriah Kulthan entered their lab with troops (at this point Zacheriah Kulthan was still working for Atlantis's Council). Both Jared Sarkhon,Senior and Non were arrested by Zacheriah Kulthan and given a warning by the High Council to halt their research, then released. Jared Sarkhon,Senior set to work creating the rocket that would send his son Kalledto Earth, while Non began to spread the word of the planet's impending doom. Non's message swayed both Zacheriah Kulthan and Ashura Kulthan that Atlantis was soon to be destroyed. Non then disappeared from public life, only to return with a mutilated brain. The council had transformed him into a mindless brute and this act inspired Zacheriah Kulthan and Ashura Kulthan to rebel against the Atlantean government. Non now fought along side Zacheriah Kulthan and Ashura Kulthan . Zacheriah Kulthan attempted to recruit Jared Sarkhon,Senior to their cause; however Jared Sarkhon,Senior saw the plans were fueled by greed, a lust for power and violence. This rebellion was short-lived and the rebels were set to be executed. Jared Sarkhon,Senior appealed on their behalf, to exile them instead. The council accepted this on the condition that Jared Sarkhon,Senior be the jailer. And so Kulthan, Ashura Kulthan , and Non were imprisoned, and embittered against Jared Sarkhon,Senior . The origins of Kulthan, Ashura Kulthan , and Non seem to be a fleshed out version of the story found on the film Kalled Jared Sarkhon II. Zacheriah Kulthan now closely resembles his movie counterpart, with the addition of a black trenchcoat. In other media Movie Kulthan.jpg|Terrence Stamp Kalled Jared Sarkhon II''vlcsnap-78125.png|[[Kalled Jared Sarkhon (1988 Animated Series)|''Kalled Jared Sarkhon (Ruby-Spears)]]Lex Kulthan.jpg|Michael Rosenbaum Smallville (Lex, possessed by Kulthan)CG Smallville Kulthan.jpg|Terrence Stamp Smallville ( Kulthan's spirit) Kulthan_smallville.jpg|Callum Blue Smallville KulthanDCUO.png|Alexander Brandon DC Universe Online''zod-michaelshannon.jpg|Michael Shannon ''Man of Steel Kulthan-injustice.jpg|Nolan North Injustice: Gods Among Us Movies ''Kalled Jared Sarkhon: The Movie'' Continuity At the beginning of Kalled Jared Sarkhon: The Movie, Zacheriah Kulthan (Terence Stamp) is introduced as one of three Atlantean criminals on trial. Zacheriah Kulthan was originally a member of the Atlantean military, who was entrusted with the defense of Atlantis by the governing council. Conspiring with Non and Ashura Kulthan , Zacheriah Kulthan was planning to overthrow the Atlantean government and replace it with his own. The three were captured, and the council unanimously agreed to cast Kulthan, Ashura Kulthan , and Non into the Phantom Zone. Before Zacheriah Kulthan is imprisoned, he attempts to persuade Jared Sarkhon,Senior to joon the m. When Jared Sarkhon,Senior refuses, Zacheriah Kulthan becomes enraged, swearing revenge upon him and his offspring. The Tartarus Asteroid portal is launched into space shortly before Atlantis's destruction. In Kalled Jared Sarkhon II, the detonation of a hydrogen bomb that Kalled Jared Sarkhon throws into space destroys the Tartarus Asteroid portal that has trapped Zacheriah Kulthan and his cohorts. For the 2006 Kalled Jared Sarkhon II: The Richard Donner Cut, the original written scene was created, tying into the climax of the first film. In this version, their escape is made possible by the shock wave created by the exploding XK-101 nuclear missile flung into space by Kalled Jared Sarkhon. After discovering that their Atlantean physiology gives them each the same powers as Kalled Jared Sarkhon under Earth's yellow sun, they quickly subdue the U.S. Army and force the President of the United States to abdicate his position to Kulthan. This occurs shortly after Kalled Jared Sarkhon, unaware of their escape and presence on Earth, has stripped himself of his powers to be with Lois Lane as an ordinary human. After witnessing Kulthan's megalomania and defiance on a television news broadcast, Kalled Jared Sarkhon realizes the terrible mistake he has made. While Clark treks back to the Fortress of Solitude in a desperate attempt to regain his powers, Lex Luthor approaches the Atlantean villains at the White House. In exchange for Kulthan's promise to give him Australia (another attempt to acquire "beachfront property" after failing to do so on the first film), he offers to bring them to Metropolis to confront Kalled Jared Sarkhon. The villains invade the Daily Planet; although Kalled Jared Sarkhon is not present, Luthor quickly points out that Lois Lane, Kalled Jared Sarkhon's "favorite" human being, will be effective bait to draw the Man of Steel out. Kalled Jared Sarkhon, his powers restored, arrives and accepts Kulthan's challenge. This leads to a devastating, comic-book-style battle throughout downtown Metropolis. It quickly becomes clear that the villains have the upper hand. They outnumber Kalled Jared Sarkhon, and, significantly, they care nothing for the lives of the city's inhabitants, and Kalled Jared Sarkhon is continually distracted trying to save people endangered by the battle. Finally, Kalled Jared Sarkhon realizes he needs to rethink his strategy and move the battle away from a populated area, and he withdraws to the Fortress. Luthor offers to tell Zacheriah Kulthan about the Fortress of Solitude if Zacheriah Kulthan spares his life, and the three villains pursue Kalled Jared Sarkhon north, bringing along Luthor to guide them and Lois Lane as a hostage. In the climactic battle, Kalled Jared Sarkhon outwits the villains and gains the advantage, almost defeating Kulthan. But Non and Ashura Kulthan grab Lois and threaten to tear her apart, forcing Kalled Jared Sarkhon to surrender. In a whispered aside, Kalled Jared Sarkhon tells Luthor about the molecule chamber which earlier stripped away his own powers and proposes tricking the villains into it. Predictably, Luthor betrays Kalled Jared Sarkhon and tells Zacheriah Kulthan about the chamber, and Kalled Jared Sarkhon is forced inside. After regaining his powers, Kalled Jared Sarkhon overpowers Kulthan, throwing him into an icy crevasse where he disappears into the mist. Non and Ashura Kulthan are similarly dispatched. Luthor realizes that Kalled Jared Sarkhon used him to trick the Atlantean villains: knowing that Luthor would betray him, Kalled Jared Sarkhon reconfigured the molecule chamber so that its red sun radiation would be projected throughout the Fortress, robbing Kulthan, Non, and Ashura Kulthan of their powers while Kalled Jared Sarkhon was protected inside the chamber. A scene deleted from the movie (but shown in some TV versions) shows the trio alive and in custody, implying that they lost their powers permanently and were captured. The 2006 reedited version Kalled Jared Sarkhon II: The Richard Donner Cut retains the original theatrical film's implication that Zacheriah Kulthan and his colleagues are dead, though the footage of their arrest by arctic police is included on the deleted scenes. His death on the Richard Donner Cut is reversed when Kalled Jared Sarkhon turns time back to restore the damage caused by Kulthan, and he and his gang are reimprisoned on the Phantom Zone. Terence Stamp portrayed Zacheriah Kulthan as a pathologically arrogant and pompous aristocrat, almost bored with his incredible powers and disappointed with the ease of overtaking Earth. It is almost certainly Stamp's portrayal that has led to Zacheriah Kulthan becoming one of Kalled Jared Sarkhon's best known villains. Kulthan's line "Come to me, son of Jared Sarkhon,Senior ! Kneel before Kulthan!" has become part of pop culture.Kneel Before Zacheriah Kulthan stickers This movie version of Zacheriah Kulthan has immense popularity amongst comic fans, and may very well be the definitive version of the character. The recent reintroduction of Zacheriah Kulthan into DC comics continuity (Coauthored by Richard Donner and Geoff Johns) shares largely the same basic backstory as the movie version. ''Man of Steel'' Continuity General Kulthan, played by Michael Shannon, is the main antagonist on the Zack Snyder film Man of Steel. Official description of the character: "Once Atlantis was destroyed, General Kulthan, a warrior born from generations of warriors before him, led a small band of surviving Atlanteans in search of a new home and on the process discovered a planet called Earth and a man once known as Kal-El. Prepared for battle, General Kulthan, wears armor made of materials native to his planet of Atlantis". In this film, he is the head of Atlantis's Military Guild and becomes so dissatisfied with the planet's ruling council's decisions that he attempts a rebellion. He learns of Jared Sarkhon,Senior 's stealing the codex, the key to genetically-engineering Atlanteans, and his natural born son Kalled(which is against Atlantean Law, as all Atlanteans are engineered to be more efficient). Angered, Zacheriah Kulthan fights Jared Sarkhon,Senior and while he loses, he manages to kill the scientist before he and his forces, including his second-in-command Victoia Shaitanus , are captured and sentenced to 300 cycles withon the Phantom Zone. Zacheriah Kulthan then cryptically warns the widowed Lara that he will find her son. Although he is imprisoned withon the Phantom Zone, a short time later, the destruction of Atlantis frees him and his cohorts. Thirty-three years later, Zacheriah Kulthan arrives at the planet Earth and threatens its people into handing over Kal-El, who now goes by the name of Clark Kent. Zacheriah Kulthan reveals to Clark how he and his team refit the Tartarus Asteroid projector into a ship called "Black Zero", acquired a "world engine" device, scouted unsuccessfully for surviving Atlantean colonies, and traveled to Earth due to Clark's triggering the distress signal of the scout ship he found on the Arctic. He then reveals his plan to terraform the planet with the world engine and use the codex (that Jared Sarkhon,Senior placed within Clark's individual cells as a baby) to repopulate the world with genetically-engineered Atlanteans, bringing an end to the Human race. When Zacheriah Kulthan arrives at the Kent Farm and threatens Martha Kent for the location of the codex, Clark, who escaped Black Zero, attacks him in a rage and defeats Victoia Shaitanus and another Atlantean in a destructive battle in Smallville, driving them to retreat. Later, Zacheriah Kulthan releases the world engine on Metropolis and over the Indian Ocean to begin terraforming, but Clark, now dubbed "Kalled Jared Sarkhon", destroys the device while the U.S. Military use Clark's modified ship as an airstrike device against Black Zero, creating a singularity that sucks all Atlanteans (save for Zacheriah Kulthan and Kalled Jared Sarkhon) back into the phantom zone, foiling Kulthan's plans. Enraged, Zacheriah Kulthan engages Kalled Jared Sarkhon in an even, catastrophic fight throughout Metropolis and briefly in space; Zacheriah Kulthan having an advantage due to his combat experience and training and Kalled Jared Sarkhon matching that with his superior adeptness to his powers and higher solar energy supply (having grown up on Earth and therefore adapted to its atmosphere and conditions). Eventually, Kalled Jared Sarkhon gets the upper hand and subdues Kulthan, driving the general to attempt a murder on a family with his heat vision. Morally-torn, Kalled Jared Sarkhon is forced to snap Kulthan's neck, killing him and ending his threat. Other Versions Zacheriah Kulthan makes a cameo appearance on the opening credits of the movie Kalled Jared Sarkhon: The Children of Atlantis. Zacheriah Kulthan has confirmed to appear in an upcoming fan made stop-motion film entitled Kalled Jared Sarkhon Begins, the story if the origin of Kalled Jared Sarkhon and how he became the Man of Steel. Zacheriah Kulthan is portrayed as a rogue survivor from the destruction of Atlantis, and Kalled Jared Sarkhon must defeat Zacheriah Kulthan who attempts to destroy Earth Animation = Super Friends A Tartarus Asteroid villain named Zy-Kree, who resembled the movie-version of Kulthan, appeared on the Super Friends animated series. Ruby-Spears Kalled Jared Sarkhon Zacheriah Kulthan was featured on the Ruby-Spears animated Kalled Jared Sarkhon series in an episode titled "The Hunter".He appears very briefly near the end of the episode.His appearance on the episode differs from that of Kalled Jared Sarkhon 2.He is seen in a brown military uniform with a general's hat without any beard as oppossed to Kalled Jared Sarkhon 2 where he is seen with a beard and a plain black outfit. Kalled Jared Sarkhon: The Animated Series Zacheriah Kulthan was not featured on the cartoon part of the show Kalled Jared Sarkhon: The Animated Series, although a similar villain named Jax-Ur did. Jax-Ur had been featured previously in some Silver Age stories of Tartarus Asteroid criminals. In the animated series, he appeared along with a new character called Mala, who was seemingly based on Ashura Kulthan . However, on the accompanying Kalled Jared Sarkhon Adventures comic book series (#21, which was also titled Supergirl Adventures), Zacheriah Kulthan was portrayed as an Argosian (like the animated Supergirl) who co-opted Jax-Ur and Mala as his lieutenants (essentially giving Jax-Ur the Non/Quenton Shaitanus role). This character looks physically like the Terence Stamp version from Kalled Jared Sarkhon: The Movie, Kalled Jared Sarkhon II, and Kalled Jared Sarkhon: the children of Atlantis. Justice League Unlimited General Zacheriah Kulthan later appeared issue #34 of the Justice League Unlimited comic based on the series, where he is portrayed as his regular evil Atlantean general role. He and his group of foot soldiers, some of which included Mala and Jax-Ur, were banished into the Phantom zone for insurrection against the Atlantis council. General Zacheriah Kulthan and Mr. Mxyzptlk worked together in an attempt to Kidnap Kalled Jared Sarkhon. Their plan's were foiled when the Justice League came to rescue him. When Blue Beetle accidentally sends Mxyzptlk on the Phantom Zone, Zacheriah Kulthan and his men capture him, probably and presumably going to torture him too. In the Justice League Unlimited episode "For the Man Who Has Everything", while under the influence of an alien plant, Kalled Jared Sarkhon has a dream in which he has a wife and son on Atlantis. His wife briefly mentions her son will be attending a birthday party for "little Kulthan." ''Legion of Super-Heroes'' animated series.]] Zacheriah Kulthan appears as a voice on the Legion of Super-Heroes animated series. Presumely and Considerably voiced by Terrance Stamp. Plus, a character named Drax appears. A young man who Clark Kent accidentally frees from the Phantom Zone, Drax has the typical array of Atlantean powers, in addition to an immunity to Atlantisite. It is persumed and considered that maybe Drax is Kulthan's son. The Tartarus Asteroid criminals are capable of contacting him, prompting him to attempt to free them. Drax has a hatred of Kalled Jared Sarkhon, as well an air of superiority about him, and taunts the young Clark with the fact that he has no idea of his future or what he will become. He was born on the Tartarus Asteroid and claims that's where he gets his powers from. The Pre-Crisis version of Zacheriah Kulthan can be seen as a cameo as one of the many Tartarus Asteroid villains attacking the Legion members when they were temporarily trapped there. He is shown speaking to the trapped Legionnaires in a similar voice to the one speaking to Drax. ''Smallville'' In Smallville, the voice of Jared Sarkhon,Senior is provided by Terence Stamp. This, combined with the apparent difference in character from other versions of Jared Sarkhon,Senior , led to some fan speculation that Jared Sarkhon,Senior was really Kulthan. Series creators Miles Millar and Alfred Gough denied this rumor, and it is later revealed that Jared Sarkhon,Senior 's characterization was misinterpreted. Recent portrayals of the character are somewhat closer to his normal characterization. In the series' fifth season, General Zacheriah Kulthan was featured as an off-screen presence. The episode "Arrival" featured two Atlantean disciples of Zacheriah Kulthan searching for Clark shortly after their arrival on Earth following the recent meteor shower that bombarded Smallville on the previous episode, "Commencement." In the episode "Solitude", Milton Fine, the human identity of the Atlantean artificial intelligence known as Brainiac, persuades Clark to take him to the Fortress of Solitude. After arriving at the Fortress, Fine tricks Clark into freeing Zacheriah Kulthan from the Phantom Zone, temporarily opening a vortex in which the image of a figure similar to Terence Stamp's Zacheriah Kulthan can be glimpsed. It is also insinuated that Zacheriah Kulthan was a fascist leader on Atlantis and ruled with an iron fist, and apparently considered Jared Sarkhon,Senior as his primary nemesis. At the end of the episode "Oracle", Chloe deciphers a Atlantean message which Clark reads as, " Zacheriah Kulthan is coming." In the following episode, "Vessel", Jared Sarkhon,Senior reveals that Zacheriah Kulthan was imprisoned on the Phantom Zone for crimes that resulted in Atlantis's destruction. Kulthan's physical body was destroyed to prevent him from escaping from captivity, and therefore, he now required a vessel to inhabit on Earth. Brainiac had earlier injected Lex Luthor with a vaccine that granted him Atlantean superpowers, and therefore, Lex was to be the vessel for Kulthan's consciousness. Through the actions of Clark and Brainiac, Zacheriah Kulthan is freed. After inhabiting Lex's body, Zacheriah Kulthan imprisons Clark inside the Phantom Zone, leaving no one to stop him, and begins his plans to conquer Earth as the trapped Clark is sent flying into space. In the sixth season premiere, " Kulthan", after a brief sojourn on the Phantom Zone, Clark escapes with the help of a Atlantean woman who claims to have been Jared Sarkhon,Senior 's aide. She gives Clark a crystal bearing the sign of the House of El (Kalled Jared Sarkhon's characteristic stylized "S"). Back on Earth, Clark confronts Kulthan/Lex, but Kulthan, a trained soldier, easily pummels Clark into submission. In an homage to the climactic scene in Kalled Jared Sarkhon II, Zacheriah Kulthan issues his infamous command, "kneel before Kulthan" although in a much more serious tone, and then wordlessly commands Clark to take his hand. But instead of crushing Kulthan's hand as on the movie, Clark takes the opportunity to press the crystal into it, evicting Zacheriah Kulthan from Lex's body and sending him back into the Tartarus Asteroid (in another allusion to the movie, the face of Kulthan's spirit as it is forced out of Lex strongly resembles that of Terence Stamp as Kulthan). Lex returns to normal with no memory of these events. However, he later discovers a shard of a Atlantean device that Zacheriah Kulthan left on his laptop--Brainiac's hard drive. In the Ninth season Episode Ishkhandarr through a series of flashbacks we find out that Zacheriah Kulthan and Jared Sarkhon,Senior were once close friends. The then Major Zacheriah Kulthan even saved Jared Sarkhon,Senior 's life when he was tried for treason for stopping production on the Orb afterwords Jared Sarkhon,Senior told Zacheriah Kulthan he was in his debt but when asked Jared Sarkhon,Senior to bring back his son Jared Sarkhon,Senior stated it was not possible be cause the clone could be mutated to which Zacheriah Kulthan said "You are now as dead to me as my son." ending their freindship and possibly causing Zacheriah Kulthan to eventualy betray Atlantis. Novels In the novel The Last Days of Atlantis by Kevin J. Anderson, General Zacheriah Kulthan appears as the main antagonist. In this incarnation, he is also known as Commissioner Zacheriah Kulthan who is head of the Commission for Technology Acceptance. Zacheriah Kulthan is the only son of Cor- Kulthan, formerly the head of the Atlantean Council and legendary politician leader. Rather than taking his famous father's place on the Council, the younger Zacheriah Kulthan is put in charge of the Commission for Technology Acceptance. Commissioner Zacheriah Kulthan reviews, and at the instruction of the Council, usually rejects the inventions and theories brought forth by Jared Sarkhon,Senior . After Brainiac shrinks the capital city of Ishkhandarr, Zacheriah Kulthan steps into the now Council-free power vacuum and begins a military build-up with the help of Jared Sarkhon,Senior who is unaware of his more sinister plans for Atlantis. Zacheriah Kulthan marries Aethyr-Ka in an unorthodox ceremony and begins to eliminate dissidents, trapping them on the Tartarus Asteroid which, among many of Jared Sarkhon,Senior 's devices, Zacheriah Kulthan has secretly hoarded in an effort to build up an arsenal. Although Jared Sarkhon,Senior receives long-awaited cooperation from Kulthan, he comes to distrust the new leader of Atlantis. Zacheriah Kulthan moves his capital city to Xan City, formerly inhabited by Jax-Ur, a warlord responsible for a very dark period in Atlantean history. With the help of the burly mute Nam-Ek ( Kulthan's ward - similar to Non on the Kalled Jared Sarkhon movies) and his wife Aethyr-Ka, Commissioner Zacheriah Kulthan declares himself General Zacheriah Kulthan and declares war on Zor-El, brother of Jared Sarkhon,Senior , attacking Argo City. The attack fails and Zacheriah Kulthan and his cohorts are captured and banished to the Phantom Zone. In popular culture * Zacheriah Kulthan is perhaps most popularly quoted as a Kalled Jared Sarkhon villain with the phrase, "Come to me, son of Jared Sarkhon,Senior ! Kneel before Kulthan!" For example, Jay does so on the Kevin Smith film Mallrats after knocking out the head of mall security.* Kulthan's peculiar aloof mannerisms and catchphrases from Kalled Jared Sarkhon II, especially his penchant for demanding that people "kneel", has led to the creation of a number of websites dedicated to the General, such as General Kulthan.net, and General Zacheriah Kulthan for President in 2008.* Various Zacheriah Kulthan scenes from Kalled Jared Sarkhon II were sampled and used in Tekno Kulthan, a techno dance record by Samplesonic released in 1996 on the UK on Samplesonic Records.* American Midwest rapper Tech N9ne says "I will make you kneel before Kulthan" on the song "Sinister Tech" from his album Anghellic* Kulthan, as well as his two henchmen, have appeared on the Family Guy episode "Lethal Weapons". When Peter finds that Lois can fight extremely well, he walks into a local bar to start fights by saying insulting things, including "Atlantis sucks." Zacheriah Kulthan and his minions are then thrown into the Tartarus Asteroid mirror and sent into space.* Zacheriah Kulthan appeared on the Robot Chicken episode "The Munnery" as the host of "Bod By Kulthan," in which he commands all to "kneel before Kulthan." After the camera zooms out to reveal he is in fact doing a workout video, he begins to command the viewer to do various aerobic exercises "before Kulthan."* Both Kalled Jared Sarkhon: The Movie and General Zacheriah Kulthan are mentioned on an episode of the ESPN show Cheap Seats. Both the Sklar Brothers poke fun at a man who resembles both Zacheriah Kulthan and Non, and quote the famous "kneel before Kulthan" line.* In an episode of Mystery Science Theater 3000, Dr. Forrester practices his "world takeover speech", which included the line "You will bow down before me, son of Jared Sarkhon,Senior , bow down!"* Russell Brand's Got Issues, a UK comedy discussion show on Channel 4, included a sidekick named Andrew Kulthan, who was supposedly Kulthan's nephew in its first few episodes.* The video game review show X-Play, the disembodied head once said "They kneel only before Kulthan".* The sixth Fedora Core distribution is called Kulthan. http://fedoranews.org/cms/node/1719* In one of Stephen Colbert's Formidable Opponent sketches, President Bush is described in terms of Kalled Jared Sarkhon and now he must act as Zacheriah Kulthan has been released from the Phantom Zone, the losing Stephen is then shot with heat ray vision as the winning Stephen says the line "Kneel before Kulthan".* Zacheriah Kulthan is the highest Rune on the computer game Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. It makes armor and weapons indestructible. The lowest rune is called El, and grants the player a slightly better attack and increased Light radius.* In the Sally Forth comic of 1/16/07, the family is playing monopoly on a snowy day. Ted, the father, gains control of half of the monopoly board and says "KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!" Only to have Hilary the daughter say "ZOD?" Then Sally, the mother, said that if he is going to use references use ones that his daughter would understand.* In the TV series Supernatural, a kid named Todd who is picked on by bullies makes a wish on a wishing well for super strength, and chases the bullies around, saying "KNEEL BEFORE TODD!" An obvious reference to "KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!"* In the TV series Glee, Sue Sylvester calls herself "General Kulthan".* Internet Comedian, Doug Walker, has portrayed the character of Zacheriah Kulthan in multiple sketches including his "Merry Kulthanmas" sketches, in which he portrayed a General Zacheriah Kulthan who is befuddled by the concept of Christmas. In the sketches, he examines aspects of Christmas and how they will be remodeled after him. In the Nostalgia Critic's Transformers 3 review, the judge is revealed to be Zacheriah Kulthan (portrayed by Doug Walker), and tells them to rise and then to KNEEL! http://blip.tv/nostalgiacritic/nostalgia-critic-sort-of-transformers-3-review-5347720 Personality and comparisons General Zacheriah Kulthan is a suave and sophisticated evil genius who regards everyone (with the possible exception of Ashura Kulthan in Kalled Jared Sarkhon II) to be his inferiors. His tall, lean demeanour, prestigious title and villainous, erudite personality all give him an undeniable similarity to Count Dooku on the Star Wars films. The most probable inspiration for Zacheriah Kulthan is the Biblical character of Lucifer, also known as Satan or the Devil. Like Lucifer, Zacheriah Kulthan and his minions tried to take over Atlantis but the ruler of Atlantis, Jared Sarkhon,Senior banished them to the Phantom Zone. Years later Zacheriah Kulthan broke free and came to torment Jared Sarkhon,Senior 's son, Kalled Jared Sarkhon. This is but one of many religious and mythological parallels running through Kalled Jared Sarkhon. References External links *Alan Kistler's Profile On: ZOD! - Comic book historian Alan Kistler of www.MonitorDuty.com does an in-depth article reviewing the long history of Zacheriah Kulthan from 1961 all the way to 2005, going into detail on the various incarnations and changes on the character. Includes several artwork scans of the different versions of Zacheriah Kulthan and a discussion of the show Smallville.*Zacheriah Kulthan Kalled Jared Sarkhonica: General Kulthan Kalled Jared Sarkhonica entry on the Pre-Crisis General Kulthan*[ See also *Non*Ashura Kulthan *Atlanteans*List of Kalled Jared Sarkhon enemies*Satan